Mi Justicia
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: El concepto de justicia no es el mismo para cada persona y hay gente que no acepta ese criterio. Smoker es condenado a muerte por ese motivo y Tashigi hará lo imposible para liberarle, porque cree en la Justicia
1. Chapter 1

-¡No me importa lo que me pase, no dejaré que le maten!

Esa simple frase provocó un cambio en la vida de dos personas.

- Hina, sabes que no ha sido él. Le conoces desde siempre y sabes que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

- Hina te dice que te apartates de él. Hina te aprecia pero si sigues a su lado Hina no podrá defenderte. Querían también tu cabeza.

-¡No me importa lo que me pase, no dejaré que le maten!

Diciendo eso, Tashigi se fue dando un portazo en el camerino de Hina.

La razón de dicha conversación es que habían detenido a Smoker y lo habían condenado a muerte por un crimen que él no había cometido.

La marina estaba cansada de su comportamiento y querían dar un escarmiento a todos los que no pensaran de igual manera a ellos. Y un vicealmirante es algo muy llamativo para todos.

La rabia encendía el rostro de Tashigi. La justicia para ella era hacer lo correcto, aunque eso implicara perdonar a unos piratas o denunciar a un marine.

No dejaría que le mataran, y si por ello tenía que ir en contra de todo lo que había luchado, lo haría. Solo se le ocurría un sistema, pero eso implicaría pedir ayuda y no estaba segura que aceptaran, mas no le quedaba otra opción.

Sabía por los reportes que no estaban lejos, a un par de islas. Hina le había dejado la información al lado de la mesa, junto a la orden de detención del Vicealmirante... Hina no podía hacer nada, pero ella si.

Cogió un barco pequeño y se dirigió rumbo a esa isla. La ventaja de la marina era tener logposes perpetuos para muchos destinos, por lo que llegaría a la mañana siguiente.

Iba a jugar con fuego, y estaba segura de que se quemaría. Lo que iba a hacer no tenía marcha atrás. Esperaba no arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

Cuando llegó no vió el barco de los Mugiwara, pero supuso que estaría escondido en alguna cala apartada. La mejor manera para encontrarlos era entrar en la ciudad y mirar en los restaurantes, mercados y tiendas. Con encontrar a uno de ellos valdría. Paseando vio a Zoro. Era el que menos ganas tenía de ver, pero tendría que contentarse. Se acercó y dirigiéndose a él

- Zoro, por favor...

- ¡Pesada! ¡No te voy a dar mi espada!

- ... Necesito aydua. No he venido a luchar. Lo prometo. He de hablar con Luffy.

Diciendo eso ofreció su espada a Zoro para que viera que no quería luchar.

Ese gesto dio a entender a Zoro que era algo grave y serio. Así que aceptó su palabra y fue en busca de los demás.

Tras perderse unas cuantas veces consiguió encontrar a Sanji. Cuando este vio la cara fue a darle una patada al Marimo por hacer que una mujer estuviera triste, pero Tashigi le interrumpió

- Os necesito para salvar a Smoker.


	2. Chapter 2

Con esa frase Sanji los guio hasta la nave donde se encontraba un Luffy intentando reventar el candado de la nevera. El resto de la tripulación ya estaba allí.

- Señorita, ¿Puedo ver sus panties?

Esa frase fue seguida de un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Nami

- Bueno, supongo que debe ser algo serio si Zoro lleva tu espada y no estas intentando luchar así que cuenta.

- Necesito que me ayudeis a rescatar a Smoker. Lo van a ajusticiar por no pensar como el Gorosey. Le acusan de algo que no ha hecho.

- ¡Vale!

- ¿Como que vale? ¿No crees que lo deberíamos discutir todos? Usop asustado como siempre

- Smoker es un buen tipo y no quiero que lo maten por algo que no ha hecho.

- Ordenes del Capitan, así que iremos a rescatar a Humitos - fue la sentencia de Zoro.

Con esa frase todos los demás fueron a sus puestos. Tashigi llevaba un logpose perpetuo para volver a la isla. Lo que acababa de hacer era traición y su condena a muerte si la cogían. A partir de ahora Smoker y ella serían fugitivos, perseguidos tanto por piratas como por la marina. Pero antes tendría que sacarlo de la prisión y para ello debería enfrentarse a Hina...

Esa misma noche llegaron a la isla. Acamparon en el lado opuesto donde se encontraba el puerto y el cuartel. La única opción era entrar en la carcel sin hacer ruido y confiar en las habilidades de Zoro para partir el acero...

Todos estos pensamientos fueron rotos cuando Luffy utilizó su puño para hacer un agujero en la pared. Así que el sigilió ya no estaba y ahora tocaría luchar...

Tashigi no estaba preparada para luchar contra los que eran sus compañeros. Incapaz de reaccionar, fue Zoro quien tuvo que encargarse de los que venían.

- ¡Despierta! ¿O es que quieres morirte y que se muera Smoker?

Eso la hizo reaccionar. Levantó la vista y se concentró en su objetivo, liberar a su Vicealmirante.

Corrieron por la base buscando las celdas de la prisión. Una de ellas estaba con Kairoseki. Dentro, Smoker, enmanillado de manos y pies y con pinta de haber sido apalizado. Un ojo morado, algo de sangre en la comisura de los labios... Tenía un aspecto deplorable.

Tashigi al verlo chilló. No esperaba este trato. Sabían que era inocente pero no les había importado. La rabia volvía a subir a su rostro. Tenía ganas de matar a quien había tratado así a Smoker

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete, te mataran!

-¡No sin usted!

-¡Es una orden!

-¡Ya no tiene grado, no me lo puede ordenar!

-¡Por favor, vete, te lo suplico! ¡Le costó mucho a Hina librarte!

-¡Juntos, vivos o muertos!


	3. Chapter 3

Tras esa frase Zoro rompió con sus espadas las manillas. Choper había llegado y estaba realizando las curas de urgencias necesarias. Tenía una pierna rota, una conmoción y posiblemente un par de costillas fracturadas.

Hina llegó en ese momento. Zoro se giró preparado para atacarla pero ella simplemente se apartó.

- Hina no puede dejar que le maten. Hina quería salvar a Tashigi pero no ha podido.

Tashigi sujetó a su compañero y junto al resto de Mugiwaras abandonaron la prisión sin destruirla totalmente.

Gracias a las manos de Robin que ayudaron a sujetar a Smoker pudieron llegar sin problemas al Sunny. Chopper ordenó que lo llevaran a la enfermería y que nadie entrara. Todos los demás se retiraron, pero Tashigi se quedó sentada al lado de la puerta, esperando noticias. Y allí mismo se quedó profundamente dormida.

Nami no pudo evitarlo, verla allí, esperando, habiendo tirado toda su carrera por alguien a quien admiraba y para evitar una injusticia...Fue a buscar una manta y la cubrió sin que despertara para que no tuviera frio.

En eso se reunieron los Mugiwara sin Chopper. Luffy se sentía bien, divertido después de la aventura. Mientras Nami pensaba en las repercusiones: Liberar a un vicealmirante condenado a muerte... Les perseguirían con más ganas mientras ellos dos estuvieran en el barco, pero con las lesiones de Smoker tardaría un mes en poder estar recuperado. Otra cosa era ver si Tashigi sería capaz de adaptarse a esta nueva forma de vida, de ser constantemente perseguida.

Choper salió de la enfermería. Había estabilizado las fracturas y calmado el dolor. Su paciente solo preguntaba por su capitana. Cuando la encontró en la puerta durmiendo, cubierta por la manta, activó su Heavy point y la cogió en brazos para ponerla al lado de su paciente. Habiendo hecho esto, se fue a reunirse con sus nakamas.

La discusión era sobre qué hacer. Pero Luffy ya había tomado su decisión

- ¡Quiero que sean nuestros nakamas!

-¡No puedes ofrecerle a todos que se unan a la tripulación! Gritó Usop

- Pero a ellos los conocemos y son buenos… Además Smoky es divertido para luchar y Zoro tendría una espadachina con la que entrenarse….

-¡No hace falta que me uses como excusa! – fue la contestación de Zoro

-¡Decisión del capitán! ¡Les voy a preguntar si unirse a la tripulación!

Finalizada la discusión Luffy se dirigía hacia la enfermería para preguntarles, pero Choper le interrumpió.

- Les han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Han de hablar ellos dos solos.

- Bueno, pues iré a la cocina a buscar algo de comida

Mientras en la enfermería, Smoker observaba como dormía Tashigi. Se sentía culpable de haberla arrastrado a esto. ¿Qué harían ahora los dos siendo prófugos de la Marina? A él no le importaba en absoluto, pero no estaba seguro de que Tashigi pudiera soportar ese tipo de vida. Ella se merecía mucho más de lo que ahora él podría ofrecerle.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – susurraba mientras la observaba


	4. Chapter 4

Tashigi seguía profundamente dormida. Demasiada tensión, demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Era mejor que descansara para que empezara a afrontar todo lo que le venía encima.

Smoker tenía clara una cosa. No iba a dejarla sola. Ella lo había dado todo por él y lo mínimo que podía hacer era estar con ella.

-¿No te das cuenta que no tengo nada para ofrecerte, solo huir y luchar para sobrevivir?

Smoker sollozaba. Había aceptado el trato para que Tashigi estuviera bien. Él siempre se había sentido responsable de ella, de cuidarla y protegerla. Sabía que de esa manera no volverían a molestarla. Pero ella había truncado los planes y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

En esto Tashigi despertó. Los sollozos de su superior la desvelaron. Pensó que tenía dolor e iba a salir corriendo cuando Smoker la detuvo agarrándola de la mano.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Era lo correcto

- ¿Eres consciente de nuestra situación actual? ¿De qué nos perseguirán hasta cazarnos?

- Sí, lo soy, pero era la única salida posible, no podía dejar que te mataran.

Smoker se elevó de la camilla. No tenía muchas fuerzas para convertirse en humo, pero quería ver el rostro de la capitana. Dos lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de ella y la mirada que vio fue de amor y de entrega absoluta. Era la mirada de alguien que iría al infierno a buscarle para recuperarle. Que lo daría todo por él sin dudarlo ni dar marcha atrás.

Alzó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas y acariciar el rostro de Tashigi y lentamente la atrajo hasta besarla.

- No sabía que sentías esto por mí. Pensaba que no me valorarías en ese aspecto por la diferencia de edad que tenemos

- Desde el primer día quedé prendada. Me conformaba con estar a su lado pero cuando vi la orden de detención y el motivo debía evitarlo fuera como fuera.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? Podemos irnos juntos y surcar los mares, haciendo nuestra propia justicia, tal y como la concebimos. Ayudando a la gente que lo necesite de verdad, sin intrigas ni políticos.

- Me parece bien. Pero antes te has de recuperar.

Dicho esto Tashigi se separo de Smoker. Un rubor teñía sus mejillas de un color rosado.

Cuando Tashigi salió del cuarto, se sentía en una nube. Una parte de ella no se creía lo que había sucedido y otra parte de ella le decía que era real y que no desperdiciara la oportunidad.

Robin interrumpió sus pensamientos con una pregunta muy importante

- ¿Que teneis pensado hacer? Tanto los marines como los piratas os perseguirán. Podríais refugiaros con los Revolucionarios. Os darían una bienvenida y os tratarían bien

Luffy salió de la cocina debido al puntapié de Sanji y cayó cerca de donde estaban ellas dos.

Con su sonrisa más encantadora le dijo

- Ahora que ya no sois marines, ¿Queréis uniros a mi tripulación y ser mis nakamas?


	5. Chapter 5

Tashigi no esperaba esa pregunta. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que los Mugiwara les invitaran a unirse a su tripulación. Aunque para la forma de pensar de Luffy, ellos eran los marines con los que habían interaccionado y de cierta manera podría haberles cogido simpatía…

- No depende de mí solo. Antes de contestar he de hablarlo con Smoker.

- Luffy, debes dejar que lo discutan Smoker y Tashigi. Dales algo de tiempo

- Buenoooo, esperaré la respuesta después de la comida

Robin decidió que era mejor dejar sola a Tashigi para que no la agobiara el capitán.

- Surcar los mares con los Mugiwara… Por un lado sería lo más parecido a hacer justicia… pero por el otro lado están perseguidos por todos… Aunque nosotros estaremos en la misma situación… No sé, me gusta la idea, pero no sé qué dirá Smoker…Hablaré con él. Es una decisión muy importante.

Smoker estaba descansando en la enfermería. La conversación con Tashigi y el beso habían trastabillado todas sus ideas. Ahora no solo debía pensar por él mismo, sino también por Tashigi. ¿Dónde ir? ¿Donde podrían estar protegidos?

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Por el ruido de los pasos supo que era ella. Su cabeza no paraba de pensar en cómo solucionar la situación. Pero también era consciente que hasta que se recuperará pasarían mínimo dos semanas. Y durante ese tiempo serían vulnerables.

- Smoker, te he de comentar algo. Luffy me ha preguntado si nos queremos unir a su banda.

- ¡Qué! ¿Y tú que le has dicho?

- Que debía hablarlo contigo. Por un lado estaríamos más seguros y al fin y al cabo sabemos que no son unos piratas ordinarios de los de saquear, matar y violar. Y estaremos igual de perseguidos con ellos o sin ellos ya que tienen la mala costumbre de aceptar meterse en cualquier lio. Aunque gracias a eso estés vivo.

- Piratas… Por mi no tengo problema, pero ¿y tú?

- Mientras haga mi justicia estaré bien.

- Todavía no le digas nada. Hemos de tomar la decisión en frío.

Tashigi se acercó a la camilla y volvió a besar sus labios. Eran algo adictivo. Los había probado hacía pocos minutos antes por primera vez y se sentía como si no pudiera estar sin ellos.

En cuanto a Smoker, le gustaba todo de ella, la piel de porcelana de su cara y sus ojos oscuros.

El beso duró menos que el anterior. Smoker estaba cansado y Tashigi no quiso fatigarle más.

Ella se retiró de la enfermería. Si iban a convertirse en piratas necesitarían su propia seña de identidad. Ya que aun estando bajo la bandera de los Mugiwara, ellos dos eran un equipo único. Quería un símbolo que demostrara que estaban los dos juntos en ello. Para su proyecto necesitaba hablar con un miembro de la tripulación.

Fue a buscarlo y lo encontró en su taller. Tras unas pocas palabras entendió lo que quería y le dijo que lo dejara en sus manos. Que antes de la comida lo tendría preparado. Contenta de haber dado ese paso y mentalizándose de cómo sería su futuro a partir de ahora, subió a la cubierta de Sunny.

El sol brillaba alto y la brisa era agradable. Se dio cuenta que seguía llevando la chaqueta de la marina. La cogió en sus brazos y la lanzó al mar. Por fin ya se sentía libre de ese peso. Se había acabado el ser la Capitana Tashigi. Ahora simplemente sería Tashigi, la espadachina.


	6. Chapter 6

Seguía contemplando el mar, viendo el movimiento de las olas. Se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo alegre. Claro que lo había pasado bien en la Marina, pero había visto demasiada podredumbre en su interior y la condena a muerte de Smoker había sido la puntilla. Llevaba el pelo suelto y este revoloteaba con la brisa marina. Quería cambiar algunas cosas que siempre había considerado necesarias, como los guantes o la ropa en general.

Fue en busca de las chicas para preguntarles si le podían dejar algo de ropa y una chaqueta ya que la suya había tenido un accidente y se había caído al mar. Un ojo fleur de Robin había visto la acción de Tashigi y con una risita había ido al al armario para preparar tanto una chaqueta como diferentes tipos de ropa para que se escogiera. Cuando Tashigi se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas encontró la ropa extendida en la cama y con una nota que le decía que se pusiera cómoda, que estaba en su casa.

Entre las prendas encontró unas botas altas sin apenas tacón, unos tejanos acampanados, una blusa con motivos florales pero no estridente, y una diadema para que pudiera dejarse el pelo suelto y que a la vez no le interfiriera cuando usara su espada.

Una vez cambiada, volvió a la cubierta. Allí le esperaba Usopp con tres imágenes diferentes. Eran los Joil Rogers de ella, de Smoker y el de ambos juntos como equipo. Los dibujos le gustaron y le pidió si los podía realizar como si fueran un parche para coser a la ropa. Su idea era llevar el suyo propio en un brazo de la chaqueta. Y con el común tener una bandera o en más grande en la espalda de la chaqueta.

El suyo era una calavera con unas espadas como tibias y encima de la cabeza unas gafas rojas. En cuanto al de Smoker era una calavera brumosa con dos puros en la boca y una tibia era su jutte.

El común de ambos era la calavera brumosa con las gafas en la parte alta de la cabeza, una espada y la jutte como tibias y los dos puros en la boca.

Volvió a la enfermería para comprobar como seguía Smoker. Dormía profundamente, gracias a los calmantes que le había proporcionado Choper. Verle descansar después de todo lo sucedido en los últimos días era un alivio tanto para ella como para él. Se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama, apoyando la cabeza en un trozo de la camilla. Sonreía recordando los dibujos que le había mostrado Usopp y pensando que esa sería su nueva vida. Una vida junto a Smoker.

Smoker despertó un par de horas más tarde. Ver a Tashigi a su lado, descansando con una cara de alivio. Observó como ya no llevaba la chaqueta de marine y tenía el pelo suelto. Le gustaba más de esa manera, no tan formal y contenida, sino más libre y relajada. Tashigi despertó al notar que acariciaban su cabello. Y al alzar la vista la sonrisa de Smoker fue el más bonito despertar en mucho tiempo.

- Ayudame a levantarme. Hemos de ir a hablar con Luffy.

Tashigi lo alzó con cuidado y le dio una muleta para que pudiera por un lado usarla a ella de apoyo y por el otro lado pudiera usar la muleta. Y juntos salieron de la enfermería rumbo al comedor.

La sonrisa de Luffy al verle fuera en la cubierta y entender por la mirada de los dos que habían aceptado su propuesta fue dar un grito de ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Hay que preparar una fiesta por nuestros dos nuevos miembros!

De esa manera, arropados por sus nuevos compañeros, con la regañina de Choper por estar fuera de la cama, con la sonrisa de Zoro por ahora haber dos tozudos para ser curados, con la alegría de Sanji por otra chica más y en general la de todos prosiguieron sus aventuras con dos miembros más.


End file.
